If I were Brave and less Imaginative
— The roses fade up while more you move away from my lov… — Me levanté de la cama y desactivé el despertador de mi celular, eran las 8:00 de la mañana y no tenía ganas de abrir los ojos ¡Pero debía hacerlo! Hoy empiezan a vender las entradas para el concierto de AP&AP ¡La mejor banda del mundo! Aunque no era mi banda favorita, era un gran fanático. La fila para este tipo de conciertos es muy larga así que es mejor siempre llegar temprano. Baje al comedor para desayunar, como mis padres no estaban en la ciudad tenía toda la libertad del mundo, lo único negativo era que tenía que preparar mi propio desayuno. Luego de desayunar y bañarme me mire en el espejo… Mi pelo negro era un verdadero desastre y mis ojos marrones oscuros aun querían estar cerrados, me puse unos jeans y un suéter negro con un dibujo de una cabeza de mono de color blanco y para ocultar mi pelo me coloque una gorra. Cuando me coloque la gorra pensé en la canción de mi banda favorita “Hat Boy”, me reí en mi interior. Intente llamar a mis amigos para agruparnos pero ninguno respondía al teléfono ¿Aún seguían dormidos? Abrí la puerta para salir de la casa. — ¿¡Byron!? — Exclame mientras veía un cuerpo delante de mi puerta ¡Era mi amigo Byron! Empecé a moverlo para ver si estaba vivo el tipo. — ¿Q-que pasa? ¿Me quiere robar? — Dijo él. Me pateo la cara e hizo que me cayera al suelo. — Byron ¿Qué carajo te pasa? ¿Qué hacías tirado en mi puerta? — Byron se levantó del suelo y se limpió la cara con las manos. — Umh… Creo… Creo que me quede dormido. – — Byron eres un tarado ¿Y si alguien te robaba o algo así? — — Le pateo. — — ¡Totalmente absurdo! — No quise seguir con el tema y le dije que pasara a la casa. Byron tenía el pelo castaño y a diferencia de mi a él no le importaba que la gente viera su pelo desordenado, llevaba una chaqueta negra abierta dejando mostrar su suéter idéntico al mío. — ¿Sabes algo de Allan? — Le pregunte a mi amigo el cual estaba a punto de dormirse en mi sofá. — Debe estar con una mujer cualquiera como siempre. — — Ese bastardo... ¡Se cree mejor que nosotros porque siempre está alrededor de mujeres! — Mientras yo hablaba el celular de Byron empezó a sonar. — Dame un segundo, llorón. — Byron contesto su teléfono y mientras él hablaba, yo lavaba los platos para no tener que hacerlo después. — Era Allan, dijo que nos encontraremos allá mismo. — Dijo Byron después de colgar. — ¿No te dijo por qué? — — Esas cosas no me interesan. — Byron y yo salimos de la casa y agarramos el autobús, los dos estábamos emocionados por el asunto del concierto de AP&AP aunque los ojos verdes de Byron siempre parecían distantes, él siempre decía lo que pensaba. El viaje en autobús fue totalmente aburrido aunque fue bastante corto, cuando nos bajamos en la panadería de la esquina vimos la fila ¡Era enorme! Había alrededor de 50 personas. — ¡Carajo, incluso me levante temprano! — — Cálmate Connor, dudo que se acaben las entradas, hagamos la fila. — Caminamos hasta el final de la fila y empezamos a esperar a que la taquilla local abriera. — Oye Connor… Aún tengo mucho sueño ¿Me puedes cargar para que pueda dormir? — — Deja de decir estupideces, amigo. — Byron sonrió levemente y poco a poco la fila fue aumentando. A la media hora apareció el extraviado Allan. — Hola amigos ¿Llegue muy tarde? ¿Me darían el puesto? — Dijo el con su sonrisa tonta. — ¡Allan eres un estúpido! ¡Debería obligarte a ir al final de la fila! — — Connor… Eso sería muy cruel, además somos amigos ¡La amistad lo puede todo! — — No es mi culpa si llegaste 30 minutos tarde, hermano. — — Connor debes entenderme, estaba ocupado con algunos asuntos… — — No me digas. — Dije para expresar sarcasmo. Byron intervino en la discusión. — ¿Podrían callarse de una vez? — — Byron, dile a la Allan que vaya a hacer la fila. — — Byron… — Mientras dijo eso, Allan saco un billete de su bolsillo y como era de esperarse Byron metió a Allan en la fila mientras guardaba el billete. Allan a diferencia de Byron y yo siempre estaba rodeado de chicas, quizás era su apariencia de príncipe ya que tenía el pelo rubio y ojos azules, aunque la verdad lo que más me fastidiaba era que siempre nos lo restregara. — ¿Conocen a Sara? Creo que ya la han visto, estuve con ella recientemente. — Dijo Allan mientras se reía en voz baja. — Cállate, Allan. — — Connor, eres siempre tan agresivo… Me pondrás triste. — — ¡Tu sonrisa estúpida dice lo contrario! — — Tengo sueño. — Dijo Byron. — ¿Creen que pueda dormir de pie? — — No lo creo, amigo. — Dijo Allan. — Por cierto ¿les gusta mi suéter? — Allan tenía un puesto el mismo suéter que yo pero con colores inversos, el suéter era blanco y la cara del mono del color negro. — La mitad de la gente de esta fila tiene ese suéter, Allan. — Dije yo. — Siempre eres tan negativo… — Contesto él. Antes de responderle unas voces me distrajeron. Voltee mi cabeza hacia atrás y vi a unos metros a dos mujeres bastante peculiares. — ¿Umh? ¿Qué miras, Connor? — Allan miro a las dos mujeres. — ¡Oh vaya! ¿Te enamoraste, Connor? — — ¡Allan, cállate! — Mientras decía eso, Byron miro hacia las dos chicas. — ¿Qué opinas Byron, te gusta alguna de las dos? — Pregunto Allan. — No estoy interesado en cosas como el amor. — Byron saco sus cascos y se puso a escuchar música, Allan y yo sabíamos que cuando hacia eso se alejaba del mundo y no tenía caso molestarlo. — Byron no tiene caso ¿Eh, Connor? — — Esa chica… — Una de las chicas que había observado antes… ¡Tenia un suéter de Jack's Cat! ¿Ella era una fanática? Jack's Cat es mi banda favorita, incluso tengo una de sus canciones como despertador pero hasta ahora parecía que yo era el único fan de esta ciudad ya que muchos dicen que la banda es mala. Ver a una chica con el suéter de Jack's Cat me sorprendió mucho. — Allan, esa chica tiene un suéter de Jack's Cat. — — Ya veo, eso significa que tiene un pésimo gusto musical. — — ¡Es mi banda favorita! — — Creo que ya sabes a lo que me refiero entonces. — Dijo Allan aguantando la risa. — Que despreciable eres, Allan. — Antes de que me diera cuenta, las dos mujeres ya estaban cerca de nosotros. ¡La que tenía el suéter de Jack's Cat era preciosa! Era una mujer pelirroja y pequeña comparada con mi altura, sus ojos eran de un bonito marrón. A los pocos minutos ella y su amiga estaban en frente de nosotros, trate de parecer indiferente. — Disculpa… ¿Meterías en la fila a dos mujeres como nosotras? — Dijo la amiga de pelo negro y gafas de sol. — Eso depende de ti, si me das tu número telefónico tal vez lo piense. — Dijo Allan. — ¿Mi numero para qué? ¿Para intentar enamorarme? — Respondió la chica en tono burlón. — Mucho gusto, me llamo Allan ¿Quieres entrar en la fila o no? — — ¡Me das mucha risa! Estoy seguro que alguien dejara que entremos en la fila. — Dijo ella mientras se acomodaba las gafas de sol. — No lo creo ¿Qué acaso no han estado pidiendo eso desde hace rato? — Dijo Allan. La chica se sorprendió y agarro la mano de la pelirroja. — Vámonos, no necesito que un extraño me diga eso. — La mujer de las gafas estaba a punto de llevarse a la pelirroja ¡Yo quiero hablar con ella! Pero… ¿Debería hacerlo? Desde siempre he sido malo con las mujeres ¿Valdría la pena? Estaba muy nervioso… — ¡Espera! — Grite. La pelirroja me miro. — Que… ¿Qué pasa? — Dijo ella en un tono bastante nervioso. — ¿Eres fan de Jack’s Cat? — Pregunte nervioso aunque la respuesta fuera obvia. — Si… Es mi banda favorita aunque muchos dices que es mala… E-eso no me importa — — ¡También es mi banda favorita! Es la primera vez que conozco a otro fan… Es algo genial. — ¡Ella me sonrió! — ¿P-puedes darme tu número telefónico? — Pregunto ella. — ¡Claro! — Trate de disimular la emoción. Luego de intercambiar números la amiga aun ofendida se llevó a la pelirroja. — No yo puedo creer lo que acaba de pasar. — Dijo Allan. — Yo tampoco ¿Me lo estaré imaginando todo? — — Tendría sentido si así fuera. — Perdí de vista a las dos mujeres y la fila avanzaba a paso lento ¡No pare de pensar en la pelirroja! — Por cierto… ¿Cómo se llamaba? — Pregunto Allan —… OH DIOS MIO ¡NO SE SU NOMBRE! — Grite. — Cada día te pareces más a mí. — — Cállate, Allan. — Al final pude comprar mi entrada para el concierto y volví a mi casa sin perder tiempo. Acostado en mi cama empecé a entrar en el dilema “¿La llamo o no?” ¡Mi cabeza estaba vuelta un enredo! Decidi llamar a Allan para pedirle consejo. — ¿Hola? ¿Connor? — Dijo Allan, sonaba ocupado. — ¿Allan? ¿Tienes tiempo? — — ¡Claro! Dime cuales el problema, amigo. — — ¿Debería llamarla? — Allan empezó a reírse. — ¿Aun eres un niño o qué? — Dijo en un tono burlón. — ¡Solo responde y ya! ¡Ni pienses que volveré a pedirte consejos! — — Ya, ya. Cálmate, deberías llamarla ¿A ella le gusta esa banda rara, verdad? No creo que consigas a otra mujer que le guste eso y aparte debo admitir que es bonita. — — Entiendo… Gracias. — — De nada, amigo. ¡Hablamos luego! — Le colgué y al instante llame a la chica pelirroja. — ¿Hola? — — H-hola… — Era ella, su voz sonaba temerosa igual a como estaba cuando la conocí. — ¿Eres el chico de la gorra? ¿H-hat boy? — ¿HAT BOY? ELLA ERA UNA VERDADERA FAN, EMPECE A EMOCIONARME Y CREO QUE HASTA ME SONROJE. — S-sí, soy yo. ¡Quería hablar contigo! — Dije temeroso. — C-claro ¿Qué pasa? — — Quiero hablar contigo… Sobre Jack’s Cat y cosas así… — Pude escuchar sus murmullos, alguien estaba al lado de ella, posiblemente su amiga de gafas. — E-está bien, mañana mis padres no van a estar, puedes venir… — ¡Me está invitando a su casa! No podía negarme. — E-está bien, iré. — Ella me dio su dirección y yo la anote en mi celular. — ¡Nos vemos mañana… Hat Boy. — — ¡N-nos vemos mañana! — Y justo en el momento en que ella iba a colgar lo recordé, ese detalle tan importante que no conozco. — ¡ESPERA! ¿AUN ESTAS ALLI? — — S-si ¿Qué pasa? — — No se tu nombre… — De repente escuche unos susurros y una pequeña risa. — ¡He sido una tonta! Nunca te dije mi nombre y ni siquiera yo sé el tuyo. — Dijo ella apenada. — Me llamo Connor… Es un gusto. — — Yo me llamo H-hayley… n-nos vemos mañana, Connor. — En ese momento colgué el teléfono. Estaba tan emocionado… Pense en llamar a Allan pero me di cuenta que todo se podía malinterpretar… ¿Un chico que va a la casa de una chica cuando no están sus padres? Cualquiera pensaría en relaciones sexuales ¡Pero yo acabo de conocerla! Aunque es muy sospechoso que ella me haya invitado ¿Sera de esas chicas del tipo de Allan? Lo dudo… Ella era preciosa. Al final termine llamando a Byron. — Hola, habla Byron. — — ¡Byron, iré a la casa de una chica mañana! — Dije emocionado. — Comprendo. — Dijo el con su típico tono seco. — ¡Byron dame algunos consejos! ¡Te lo suplico! — — Umh… ¿Consejos? Déjame pensar. — — Byron tú te tardas una hora pensando, dime lo primero que se te venga a la cabeza. — — Pizza. — — Amigo… esfuérzate más. — — ¿No te gusta la pizza? — — ¡Byron! — — Pizza y The Puch — — ¿The Puch? No me estas ayudando. — — Te pasare canciones luego. — Byron estaba actuado tan despreocupado como siempre pero era mejor que las burlas molestas de Allan. — ¿Crees que ella y yo tengamos… relaciones? — Pregunte inseguro. — Lo dudo. Tengo sueño. Pizza y The Push. — Byron me colgó en ese momento. Comí la cena y me lance a la cama sin parar de pensar en Hayley, la noche era larga. Me levante de la cama temprano por la emoción y no tenía nada interesante que hacer así que comencé a limpiar la casa, faltaban 5 horas para verla y no podía dejar de pensar en cómo seria, estaba nervioso. Escuche el toc toc dela puerta así que me acerque a ella y la abrí. Era Allan. — Buenos días, Connor. — Dijo con una sonrisa. — ¿Qué quieres? — — ¡Pasar tiempo conmigo y cosas así! ¿Tan raros es? — — ¿Qué paso? — — ¿Me dejaras pasar o no? — Lo deje entrar y se acostó en el sofá. — Tu sofá es tan suave… — — ¿Entonces que paso? — — Estoy aburrido y no tengo ganas de llamar a ninguna mujer hoy, además Byron no está en su casa así que solo me quedas tú. — — Ya veo. — Dije riendo. — Juguemos a esas cosas que me parecen aburridas. — Eso fue lo que hicimos, por un largo rato jugamos parchís, domino y cartas, cuando mire el reloj me di cuenta que ya casi era hora. — Allan me debo ir a bañar. — — ¿Vas a salir? — — Si… — — Entiendo, tomare una siesta. — Me bañe y luego me vestí, me puse un suéter azul con un dibujo de helado de vainilla y al lado de este estaba escrito “Mr. Ice cream”, me puse unos jeans y las mejores converse que tenía además de mi gorra para ocultar mi pelo. Deje a Allan dormido en el sofá de la casa y me fui en el autobús a la casa de Hayley, mi corazón latía mucho pero trataba de disimular mi emoción en el bus. El viaje en el bus fue corto, cuando me baje de este empecé a buscar su casa de acuerdo a la dirección. Termine al frente de una casa bastante grande de color rojo justo como el pelo de Hayley. Agarre valor para tocar la puerta. Pude sentir como se acercaba alguien. Ella me abrió la puerta, se le veía nerviosa. Tenía un suéter de AP&AP y unos jeans, estaba descalzan. — H-hola Connor. — — Hola… Hayley ¿Cómo estás? — Estaba nervioso, no sabía que decirle. — Bien… ¿Quieres pasar? — Asentí y me dejo entrar ¡Su casa era muy elegante y fina! Había cuadros en toda la sala y el sofá era mucho mejor que el mío. — ¿Quieres ir a mi cuarto? — Preguntó ella. — S-si… — Me tomo la mano y empezamos a subir las escaleras… Mi corazón no paraba de latir ¿Ella sentía mis latidos? Entramos a su cuarto ¡estaba todo ordenado! Había muchos posters de muchas bandas pero el poster más grande era el de Jack’s Cat. — Tu cuarto es muy bonito. — Trate de sonar cordial. — Si te soy honesta… Solo lo organice para que no pensaras que soy una desordenada… — Dijo ella apenada. Me reí. — Que importa si tu cuarto estaba arreglado o no. — Ella se sentó en su cama y me invito a sentarme igual y eso hice. — Eres la primera persona que conozco que le guste Jack’s Cat… Eso algo muy genial. Todos piensan que la banda es pésima, incluso mi amiga. — Dijo ella. — Si, es mi banda favorita ¡Sin importar lo que piense la gente! The Garden es la canción con la que me despierto todas las mañanas. — Dije yo con una sonrisa. — ¡The Garden es genial! Es una de mis favoritas aunque es algo triste, al final del vídeo todo el jardín se marchita. — — ¿Crees que el jardín sea el corazón del enamorado? — Pregunte. — Eso es lo que siempre he creído. — Es lo más probable, no es que sepa mucho de eso… Pero creo que así es como se siente cuando el amor de tu vida se va. — Empecé a entablar conversación con ella sobre Jack’s Cat, es la primera vez que puedo hablar de la banda con alguien más y ella era preciosa… — ¿Tu canción favorita es The Garden? — Pregunto ella. — También me gusta Hat Boy, The World, Miss Sweets Dreams y The Purple Cow ¡Aunque si te soy honesto, me gustan todas! — — ¡No entiendo por qué a la gente no le gusta! Quizás la gente no las entiende. — — Umh. ¿Qué crees de Hat Boy? — Pregunte. — ¡Es obvio! Todos tenían sombreros diferentes que reflejaban sus sueños o talentos y luego estaba el que no tenía sombrero porque aún no tenía claro sus metas. — — ¡Justo eso! ¡Eres genial! — Le dije, y se sonrojo… Yo igual me ruborice. — L-lo bueno es que al final encontró su sombrero. Yo creo que aún no encuentro el mío. — Dijo ella. En ese momento me atreví a agarrarle las manos. — ¡Yo tampoco encuentro mi sombrero, encontrémoslo juntos! — Dije muy inspirado. Ella asintió sonriendo, luego de esos hablamos de todas las canciones de Jack’s Cat y era maravilloso pero al concluir con eso apareció un silencio incomodo en el que ninguno de los dos hablaba. — Eh… — Dije. — Eh… — Respondió ella. No sabía que hacer… Hasta que recordé las palabras de Byron…”Pizza y The Puch” — Oye Hayley ¿Quieres una pizza? — — ¡Pizza! ¡A mí me encanta la pizza! Paguémosla entre los dos. — Hayley fue a llamar a la pizzería y lo próximo era la música, afortunadamente Byron me paso varias canciones de The Puch. Cuando volvió nos acostamos en la cama a una distancia cordial para no provocar momentos incómodos y nos empezamos a embriagar con la música de The Puch, sus melodías y letras eran suaves y perfectas para el ambiente. Al poco rato llego la pizza y mientras comíamos hablábamos de la música y de diversos temas ¡Pude conocerla aún más! A veces me perdía en sus ojos y ella quitaba su vista sonrojada, yo igual me ruborizaba cuando eso pasaba. Cuando terminamos de comer la pizza nos tiramos al suelo y pusimos canciones de Jack’s Cat hasta que finalmente llegó la hora de despedirnos. Hayley me llevo a la puerta para despedirnos. — Fue… Fue un bonito rato, Connor. — Dijo tratando de disimular su risa. — ¡Fue genial pasar el tiempo contigo Hayley! Deberíamos repetirlo… — — Sí. Me gusto The Puch y hablar de Jack’s Cat. — — Adiós… — Empecé a caminar hacia la calle. — ¡Espera, Connor! — Voltee la cabeza y vi como ella se acercaba a mí. Me beso. Y yo le correspondí. Cuando se separó de mí y la vi a los ojos ella corrió hacia la casa gritando “¡Adiós!” apenada. Yo estaba tan emocionado y feliz que me fue difícil caminar a coger el bus pero igual lo hice aunque no deje de pensar en ella y en aquel beso. Mientras estaba en el bus llame a Byron. — ¿Byron, estas allí? — — Hola, amigo. — — ¡Byron tus consejos funcionaron! ¡Gracias! — Cuando dije eso Byron dejo soltar una pequeña carcajada. — De nada, Connor. Me alegro por ti. — — Por cierto, Allan me dijo que no estaba en casa ¿Dónde estabas? — — Fui a la tienda a comprar cosas pero me perdí oyendo música. — — ¿Otra vez? — — Me gusta perderme. — Al final llegue a mi casa y no pude dormir en toda la noche, mi corazón aun latía por el beso, no pare de pensar en ella. Lastimosamente no hable con ella por una semana ya que no me atreví a llamarla… Aún estaba avergonzado por el beso y no tenía el valor para escuchar su voz. Hasta que hoy ella misma me llamo, casi entro en shock cuando escuche el celular sonar. Conteste intentando actuar con normalidad. — ¿Hola, Hayley? — — ¡H-hola Connor, hace mucho que no hablo contigo! He estado esperando tu llamada… — — Si… Tienes el derecho a estar enojada… — — Oye… ¿Quieres ir a ver una película? — Pregunto ella nerviosa. — ¡S-Sí! ¡Por supuesto que sí! — Conteste emocionado. — ¡P-perfecto! Nos vemos mañana en el cine ¿Estás de acuerdo? — — ¡Por supuesto! — — ¡Nos vemos mañana! — Ella colgó dejándome de nuevo emocionado. Llame a Byron sin perder el tiempo. — ¡Byron! — — ¿Qué pasa, amigo? — — Mañana… Mañana iré al cine con una chica… — — Umh… Me gustan las palomitas de maíz. — — ¡Byron! ¡Consejos! — — Umh… Creo que Allan sabe más de esas cosas. — — Byron… Soy tu amigo. — Cuando dije eso, Byron suspiro. — Espera… Allan acaba de llegar a mi casa. — — ¿Qué? ¡No le digas! — Escuche como a Byron le quitaban el teléfono. — Connor… Eso es muy triste… ¿Prefieres consejos de Byron y no los míos? Creo que hasta llorare. — — ¡Allan no exageres! — — En fin… ¿Te digo lo que tienes que hacer? Agarrarle la mano y luego besarla en el cine… ¿Crees que las parejas van a ver películas? — — Eso suena desilusionante. — Dije yo. — No te pongas triste, solo disfruta el momento como lo hace el protagonista. — Esa misma noche no pude dormir de la misma emoción que anteriormente pero de todos modos siempre despertaba con energía. Me puse una camiseta y unos jeans limpios, decidí intentar peinar mi pelo para no ponerme la gorra. Agarre el autobús para ir directo al cine ¡Estaba muy emocionado! Poder verla otra vez me hace muy feliz. En media hora llegue al cine y allí estaba ella. ¡Tenía que disimular mis emociones! Aunque estaba muy feliz de volver a verla. — ¡Hayley! Hace mucho que no te veía. — Trate de sonar tranquilo. — Si, lo mismo digo… — Ella se rio. — Hoy no traes tu gorra, pediré un deseo. — — ¡No te rías! Mi pelo es una cosa terrible. — Cuando dije eso ella volvió a reír. — ¿Qué película veremos? — — Da igual… Con tal de que estés a mi lado no importa. — Trate de sonar de romántico. — Entonces veremos “I want Touch You”, se escucha interesante. — Dijo ella entre risas. Yo asentí y nos dirigimos a comprar las entradas y la comida. Terminamos sentados en la zona de atrás del cine y lo mejor es que eramos los únicos en la zona de atrás. Cuando voltee a ver a Hayley estaba sonrojada. ¡Trate de no mirarla tanto para no crear un momento incomodo! La película comenzó y trataba de dos enamorados que solo podían hablar por los medios de comunicación pero nunca en persona. Se veía interesante. Para ser honestos… Los dos estábamos tan concentrados que olvidamos por completo el romance. — ¿Crees que el tipo sea de verdad así? ¿O solo un mentiroso de internet? — Preguntó ella. — Espero que no, no quiero que la mujer llore. No me gustan los finales tristes. — Al momento del clímax en el que la mujer estaba a punto de encontrarse con el hombre Hayley yo nos agarramos de las manos. Cuando los protagonistas se besaron… Seguí el consejo de Allan de una forma atrevida. Me acerque a Hayley y la bese como ella hizo conmigo. Pero esta vez era diferente… Esta vez nadie iba a correr. Se prendieron las luces y Hayley yo salimos del cine agarrados de la mano ¡Estábamos tan felices! — ¡Hayley aléjate de ese tipo! — Una chica con gafas de sol apareció al frente de nosotros ¡Era la amiga de Hayley! — ¿Sophie? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? — — ¡Hayley aléjate de él! ¡Él es un perro! — Grito ella. — ¡No soy un perro! — — Descubrí que su amigo es un mujeriego y que ha estado con la mitad de mis amigas ¡De seguro Connor es igual a él! Además, no te llamo por varios días ¿Con cuántas chicas estuviste? — — ¡Eso es ridículo! — Grite. Antes de que Hayley pudiera decir algo, su amiga se la llevo a la fuerza sin que yo pudiera hacer nada, trate de perseguirlas pero las perdí de vista entre la multitud de la ciudad. Un momento tan perfecto arruinado por un malentendido. Me dirigí a la casa de Byron para desahogarme con él. Por suerte estaba en su casa, me tome el atrevimiento de entrar en su cuarto. — Byron… — Cuando dije se me escaparon algunas lágrimas. Byron me miro. — ¿Qué te pasa? — — Es algo complicado… Pero sé que esas cosas no te interesan ¿Verdad? — — Ciertamente no me interesan, pero eres amigo, aprovéchate de eso. — Sin pensarlo dos veces le conté mis problemas a Byron, el simplemente miraba al techo y no sabía si de verdad me escuchaba pero expresar mis problemas me hizo sentir mejor. Llego una parte en la que quede en silencio. — ¿Ya terminaste? — Pregunto él. Yo asentí. — Mira el calendario. — Byron tenía un calendario en la pared de mujeres semidesnudas. — ¿Qué pasa con la fecha? — — Faltan tres días para el concierto de AP&AP ¿Ella no ira? — — ¡ES CIERTO, BYRON! — Byron tenía razón, ella ira al concierto, ella no responde mis llamadas y de seguro si voy a su casa tendría que hablar con sus padres. El concierto era lo ideal para poder verla de nuevo. Tenía que esperar tres días. Volver a mi casa fue un infierno y cuando llegue lo primero que hice fue tirarme en la cama, recordando los pocos momentos que pasamos juntos, los besos y las charlas. Cosas que nunca tuve con nadie más. Es curioso como antes de conocerla estas cosas no importaban o se veían lejanas. A la mañana siguiente no me levante de la cama para nada, Allan me llamo varias veces pero yo no conteste. El día fue fugaz… El segundo día no fue diferente. Lo único que hice fue comer e ir al baño aparte de eso seguía prácticamente muerto en la cama… En tercer día iba a ser igual a los demás hasta que escuche tocar la puerta. Al abrirla me encontré con mis dos amigos. — ¡Connor! ¡Eres una persona cruel que no contesta el teléfono! — — ¿Allan? ¿Byron? ¿Qué hacen aquí? —Pregunte. — Connor, estamos preocupados por ti. — Dijo Allan. — Yo estoy bien, mañana espero estar más animado. — — Hueles a huevo. — — ¡Byron no digas eso! — Le grite y los deje pasar. Allan se acostó en el sofá y Byron simplemente se sentó en la mesa. — Mañana es el concierto, Connor, dormiremos en tu casa. — Dijo Allan sonriendo. — ¿Qué? ¿Quién los invito? — Dije. — Los amigos siempre se auto-invitan, no seas aguafiestas ¿Verdad, Byron? — — Me gusta la casa de Connor. — — Como sea… — Dije yo mientras suspiraba. — Mañana es el concierto, estoy tan emocionado. — Dijo Allan. — Connor… ¿Cuándo estará lista la cena? — — Byron, no les voy a cocinar. — — Al menos deberías bañarte… — Dijo Allan. — Ustedes son muy exigentes ¿No es así? — Me fui a bañar, ellos eran grandes amigos, por un momento me olvide totalmente de Hayley. Esa noche me dormí temprano, Allan durmió en el sofá y Byron durmió en mi cama porque “Le gusta la suavidad de esta”, yo termine en la cama de mis padres. Estaba ansioso por el mañana. ---- — The roses fade up while more you move away from my lov… — Me levante rápidamente de la cama y desactive la alarma. Desperté a Allan y a Byron de sus tumbas y fui el primero en bañarme ¡Estaba emocionado pero más que nada ilusionado! Me puse mi suéter de AP&AP, unos jeans y las típicas converse, Byron y Allan también se pusieron sus sueters de AP&AP y fuimos directo al concierto en taxi. Cuando vea a Hayley ¿Qué hare? ¿Y si estaba su amiga de gafas? No quise pensar en eso por el momento y me distraje hablando con mis amigos en el taxi. El tráfico estaba terrible, mucha gente iba a ir al concierto pero eso no me desanimaba. — Jóvenes, el trafico esta feo, creo que llegaran tarde a su evento. — — Que problemático, mister. — Dijo Allan. Empezamos a charlar con el del taxi, pero mi mente estaba en otro lugar… Empecé a impacientarme mientras volvía a recordar todo lo que sabía de ella. Estuvimos prácticamente una hora atascados, fue desesperante hasta para el del taxi pero al final logramos llegar. El concierto ya había comenzado, la banda ya estaba en el escenario con sus típicas mascaras de primates. Allan se encontró con varias mujeres y se despidió de nosotros. Byron se perdió y sabía que no le gusta que le busquen. Empecé a buscar desesperadamente a la chica que me gustaba entre toda la multitud mientras la música invadía mi cabeza. El lugar estaba lleno de gente y todas con las que chocaba me gritaban con odio por interrumpirles la fiesta, yo los ignoraba y solo buscaba el rojo de su cabello. Hasta que finalmente… La encontré, estaba con su amiga de gafas pero eso no me importaba, corrí hacia ella, empuje a la amiga y agarre las manos de Hayley, antes de que esta reaccionara la besé… Con todos los sentimientos que había sentido desde que la conocí. Ella se separó de mí repentinamente… Y me dijo algo… que me hizo reaccionar. — ¿Vas a comprar una entrada para el concierto o no, mocoso? — Justo en ese momento… Aparecí al frente de la gorda que atiende la taquilla… ¿Qué fue todo… Todo lo que sentí? ¿Aun seguía en la fila? ¿Todo fue... Una fantasía? — ¿Connor, estas bien? ¿Estas dormido? — Dijo Allan en tono burlón. Compre la entrada para el concierto, era imposible no estar melancólico… No era la primera vez que pasaba… Yo quería hablarle a aquella chica pero no tuve la valentía y como siempre termine imaginando un mundo que nunca ocurrirá. Allan, Byron y yo empezamos a caminar para agarrar el bus e ir a casa, iba con la cabeza baja, estaba choqueado. — Connor ¿Me podrías comprar un pan de la panadería? Me gustan los panes. — Dijo Byron… Pero era raro… Estaba sonriendo, se le notaba feliz. — Esta bien… Byron. — — Tu puedes hacerlo, Connor. — Dijo mientras me dio el dinero. Cruce la calle para entrar a la panadería, seguía desilusionado por lo del sueño. Me acerque al tendero. — ¿Me podría dar un pan? — El señor me señalo con el dedo un estante lleno de bandejas de pan. Pero eso no fue lo más sorpresivo… Al lado de los panes y en una mesa… ¡Estaba sentada la pelirroja de antes junto con la de gafas de sol! “Tú puedes hacerlo, Connor” ¿Se refería a esto? … Esta vez... No dude. Me acerque a ellas y con una sonrisa le dije. — Hola. ¿Te gusta Jack’s Cat? Yo soy un gran fanático. — Ella… Me sonrió en ese momento, justo como en mi fantasía. Fin. Categoría:Torneo de One-Shots 2014 Categoría:Torneo de One-Shots 2014: Romance